


Drunken Evening

by duck_for_president2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Annoying Gabriel, Bunker, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, Memory Loss, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, adventures at the bunker, castiel - Freeform, drunk, or trying to be funny, stupid dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_for_president2016/pseuds/duck_for_president2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and newly human Cas decide to celebrate a successful hunt and the return of the arch-angel Gabriel with a little (actually a lot) of alcohol to unwind. Takes place the next morning. Gabriel needs to retell the events of last night to the other members who have limited memory of the previous evening. Just a quick fic meant to be funny/ sweet! Please enjoy and leave comments or kudos if you want! Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Evening

His green eyes flashed open and immediately shut again due to the bright sunlight streaming through the window. But in less than a second later the hunter was up on his feet due to the unrecognizable environment he had awoken in. Dean Winchester immediately regretted his decision to get up so fast due to sharp pain in his back but he did relax when he recognized his makeshift bedroom as the bunker’s kitchen. Why he had fallen asleep was beyond him. Then, like tidal wave, the memories came flooding back. Dean remembered getting home from a hunt three days ago with Sam, a simple salt and burn, and now human Cas arriving at the bunker a day later, and Gabriel showing up yesterday telling tall tales of his adventure while he was “dead” and then tonight the group decided to get drunk. Dean remembered drinking, a lot, and then nothing.

The hunter stretched and started to make coffee just as the youngest Winchester shuffled into the kitchen looking just as tired and hung over as Dean felt. Sam looked up at Dean and gestured at the hot mug of caffeine in his hand with a slight grunt. Dean poured his younger brother a cup of freshly brewed coffee and sat with him at the table for a little while just drinking up and slowly but surely waking up. Once the two brothers had both started on their second cup of coffee Sam jerked his head up, causing him to moan in pain, but he still rose from his seat and quickly turned in his seat to face his older brother.

“Why did I wake up in your room?”

Dean also jerked his head up at the question, causing him to almost grunt in pain as he too rose out his chair to come almost eye to eye with his brother. “Why were you in my room?”

“I don’t know, I just woke up there.”

“Yeah right…”

“It’s the truth! Look, I remember getting drunk, and then I woke up in your bed.” Sam finished, sitting back down right next to his brother who had sat down just as Sam finished his sentence. “I remember us going on the hunt, Cas showing up, then Gabe, getting drunk and then…” Sam trailed off, sounding as if he was purposely and carefully leaving something out.

Dean decided not to pursue and added, “Yeah man me too, wait, where are Cas and Gabe?”

“Ummmm, no idea, let’s go look for them though. No one’s in my room, I checked when I woke up so…”

“What about my room?”

“NO ONE IS IN YOUR ROOM I WAS ALONE WHEN I WOKE UP DEAN IT’S OKAY YOU DON’T HAVE TO CHECK” Sam practically begged as he almost ran Dean over on his way out of the kitchen to steer him away from the bedrooms. Dean decided against caring enough to ask so he just shrugged and the two set off eventually finding the former angel of the lord Castiel passed out on the floor in a corner of the library and he was not happy to be awoken.

“Dean, why does my head hurt?”

“Cas last night we got drunk and now you just have a hangover”

“Oh, thank you Dean, can I stop being hung over now? I don’t like it and I’m very tired”

The three of them made their way back to the kitchen slowly and upon arrival Sam ran into the bathroom and heaved up whatever was left in his stomach. About 10 min after Sam returned Castiel did the same, followed shortly by Dean, and again by Castiel. After about 45 min of that and drinking coffee everyone was calm enough to ask Castiel what he remembered.

“I remember arriving at the bunker, Gabriel arriving, where is he anyway?”

“Oh I heard a flush from upstairs so he must be somewhere up there, he’ll come down when he’s ready.” Sam answered the former angel almost too quickly.

“Oh okay, well then, after Gabriel’s arrival we decided to celebrate with alcoholic beverages and then I can only remember pieces of the night.”

“That's more than I can remember,” Dean sighed, “I can only remember a few drinks in, and then nothing.”

“Liar.” Said a voice from the doorway causing the group to look up and see the one and only former trickster Gabriel leaning against the wall smiling coolly. “You just don’t want to admit how cuddly you get after half a bottle of tequila Dean-o.” Gabriel then entered the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and proceeded to sit down right on Sam’s lap.

“Gabriel!” “What is it dear old Samsquatch?”

“GET OFF OF ME GABRIEL AND FIND YOUR OWN CHAIR!!!!!” Gabriel huffed but did take his mug and slide down into the seat next to Sam, across from Dean and Castiel who were looking at the pair with very different emotions, Dean looking like he was going to kill the archangel and Castiel looking confused and something flickering in his eyes, it almost like recognition. Sam started to blush and Gabe looked almost accomplished. This silence stayed awkwardly in the air until Castiel finally cleared his throat and said,“Due to Gabriel being an archangel he cannot get drunk so it looks as if we must rely on him to tell us what happened last night. I don’t think we have anywhere to go today so I suggest that we make breakfast and listen to Gabriel. Also, I remember bits and pieces, Dean remembers nothing, and Sam remembers some of it so it looks like this rests on you brother, let us make pancakes and then we will listen to your story.” All eyes went on Gabriel and he flashed a sly smile and quite boastfully said, “Finally people will listen to me. Now what’s this I hear about pancakes?”

The Winchesters and two angels were soon sitting around the table eating their chocolate chip pancakes made by Dean, Gabriel drowning his in syrup and being lectured by Sam about the amount of sugar he was consuming, and Castiel and Dean in silence waiting for Gabriel to start to retell the events of their heavily alcohol influenced evening.

“It started when Dean-o here suggested that we have a few drinks tonight, just to unwind. Personally I think it was just to ‘unwind’ Cassie here if you know what I mean…” “GABRIEL”

“Fine, anyway, back to me and my story, so we all started to drink as you know, and then all of you started to get pretty tipsy. It was hysterical. We all started to swap stories, thanks Cas on giving us, in SO much detail, the complete story of you and April, Dean I don’t think I’ve ever seen you pout for that long.” Gabriel coolly added with a wink then butchered on, “Then Sammy here had the genius idea of playing truth or dare, great work on originality by the way kiddo, who’d ya call on that one a 7th grade girl?, but you two knuckle heads were so drunk at his point and wanted to play any way so we did.”

“I remember that, but nothing after…” Dean said with a frown. “I remember that and some of the following”

“Same here Cas.” Sam added.

“Okay I don’t care! The order for the game was, I think, Dean, Sam, me, then Cassie. Dean’s dare was to chug a beer,” “Lame…” “I know that’s what you said last night… Anyway, then Sam had to…”

“I remember! I had to eat a page from a book! Eww gross dare man.”

“Okay… and I get it, you and Cassie remember pieces, and you guys don’t have to tell me every time, I don’t care! So, then my dare was that I couldn’t use my thumbs or use mojo to help me, Cas had to tell his real age…”

“I believe I said that I am older than the concept of time” “Yes Cassie you said that last night. The game went on like that for a while, Dean and I choosing dare, Sam flip-flopping, and Cas picking truth like the loser he is. I told him this and the next time he did pick dare. I couldn’t use the letter ‘s’ at some point, causing your names to change to kiddo, trench coat and of course, good old Dean-o. Cassie hear finally picked dare and had to drink a whole beer with no hands which was pretty entertaining, especially for Dean here…” “Uh huh Gabriel that’s a real funny joke.” “Not kidding Winchester. You looked pretty aroused-” “Eww dude-” “Shut up Sammy” “Can we get back to me? But that’s not the point; we continued on with this oh so entertaining game and next up to bat was you Dean boy. You had to tell us exactly how many one night stands you’ve had over the years, I believe it was 75 but I’m probably exaggerating a tad, and then came Sam! Oh did Castiel here think up a good dare for this one…”

“Gabe you can just skip ahead it’s okay I remember what happens next and they don’t need to know EVERY detail…” Sam desperately tried to stop the arch angel from continuing on with the story.

“No way, I definitely wanna know whatever Sammy doesn't want me to know.”

"No really man, you don't. I was drunk and stupid." Gabriel didn't listen to Sam and continued with the story, and to much of Sam’s horror, gave every excruciating detail of how Castiel offered up his knowledge of truth or dare from a tween magazine he read during his work at the Gas ‘n’ Sip and how a classic dare is for the player whose turn it is to kiss someone else participating in the game. Gabriel spoke of how Dean then jumped in and said he refused to kiss Sammy. “That left Castiel or I. Dean said it wasn't gonna be Cas and he didn't want you to kiss me and we should pick a new dare. Of course I became very bored and solved this problem by kissing you Sammy! And you remember!”

“Dude.”

“Shut up you jerk”

“Bitch you kissed Gabriel!”

“With tongue!” Gabriel added eagerly with a wide grin on his face at the looks of horror on the men’s faces. “Then we continued the game for a while and I was very surprised at that point at how well Sammy was holding his liquor but that didn’t last long. The last round was when a VERY drunk and practically falling asleep Sammy asked me if his idea for a question was a good one for Cassie here, seeing it was Castiel’s turn and he had picked truth, learning his lesson from the last time he chose dare.” With a gasp Sam then realized he remembered everything so the hunter decided to tell the rest of the story of his embarrassment himself.

“Listen guys, I’m really sorry, I was drunk, it wasn’t a good question and I’m sorry.”

“Sammy, what did you ask Cas?” With a large breath Sam answered his brother and the blue eyed man’s quizzical and concerned looks,

“I wanted to ask Cas how long he knew that he loved Dean but Gabriel changed to have you guys had sex yet. And I was so lame and drunk I’m sorry and Gabe’s an ass.” The hunter looked at the new human sitting next to him with widened green eyes and a speechless expression. Castiel simply looked away and couldn’t look Dean in the eye.

“I have a memory of this question and my response. I said that we have not had sex. After that the game continued awkwardly for a while and then Sam proceeded to pass out on Gabe’s shoulder and so we all carried him up to your room by mistake and stumbled back downstairs. I believe we quit the game after that but I cannot remember everything that happened next.” Dean was still silent and had a spaced out look. Sam was embarrassed and gave Dean an apologetic look and Gabriel broke the silence by launching back into the story.

“After dropping off Sammich over here I decided to hit the hay-”

“But you don’t sleep, angels don’t sleep, Gabe what did you do” Castiel accused, everyone automatically feeling their hair for candy or some horrible prank.

“Nothing calm down! I just eavesdropped on these two knuckleheads all night. And then after a while I uh, I just wntupstrsinurrm.”

“What? Gabriel what did you do after you left Cas and me?”

“I wntupstrswthsam.”

“Gabriel! After you decided to stop being so rude by listening to Dean and I where did you go?” At this point both Gabe and Sam were positively blushing. The eldest Winchester had yet to understand what the arch angel was muttering but Castiel let out an ‘oh’ and finally remembered the entire evening. He remembered Sam and Gabriel’s drunken kiss and how it was filled with more passion than alcohol influenced recklessness, he remembered Gabriel insisting on carrying Sam’s head instead of his legs when they carried him upstairs, and he finally remembered why Gabe sitting on Sam’s lap was familiar.

At around 3:45 a.m. that morning Castiel needed the restroom so he got up and when he was returning to his cozy library corner he passed by Dean’s room and saw an unusual sight, his brother, the arch angel, cuddling with the younger Winchester. It was actually sort of sweet in Castiel’s eyes but still a little awkward; however Gabriel did fit perfectly in between Sam’s arm and chest, Gabe’s head nestled perfectly on his giant Sam pillow. Sam was asleep but Castiel could’ve been sure he was smiling. Upon hearing this new information from Castiel Dean’s green eyes widened as he looked back and forth between his brother and the trickster.

“Please tell me nothing, happened, in MY bed between you too…”

“NO DEAN DO YOU REALLY THINK I-” “Even I wouldn’t do it in one’s brother’s bed, maybe a best friend’s, but NOT a brother’s. C’mon Dean-o. It was nothing, I just got bored and lonely. And Samsquatch makes such good company- oh really, fake vomiting Dean, that’s real mature. By the way Cassie, if you remember all of that, does that you mean you remember what happened after I left you two alone?” The hazel eyed trickster wiggled his eyebrow at his younger brother, causing Castiel to blush and roll those blue eyes. Dean turned his head towards those blue eyes and asked the question that was on everyone’s minds,

“Cas, did something happen between us last night?” Dean asked not accusingly, but with great care understanding that he was on very thin ice for both him and the ex-soldier of heaven. Castiel’s big blue eyes turned on Dean and the hunter swore those blue saucers threatened to start the waterworks if Castiel didn’t say what happened soon.

“If you really don’t remember a thing then it doesn’t really matter what happened last night Dean. We were both heavily influenced by our decision to ingest multiple alcoholic beverages and I’m sure we didn’t really mean whatever it is we did or said. I don’t even remember anything that important-” Castiel cut off abruptly and stood and walked out of the room, mumbling something about needing ‘air’.

The tension in the room after Castiel left was palpable. Dean was debating if he should go after Cas or not but before chasing down the blue eyed bastard Dean decided that he needed answers.

“So nothing happened…”

“That’s right Dean, NOTHING happened.”

“So when you conked out on us downstairs were you faking just so you could be carried up to MY room or what?”

“No Dean, I really did pass out. I just then woke up again much later after Gabe got me water and he used a tiny bit of angel mojo to make sure I would remember stuff and to sober me up just enough so I was aware of life but I was still a bit buzzed. Completely in control Dean, so don’t worry.”

“Okay then. Wait Gabe, if you used mojo so Sammy could remember your sleepover,” Dean said with a shudder, “could you-“

“Help you remember the night so you can stop being such an asshole to Cas? Cause I can and I will because I don’t like seeing my little bro so hurt and upset.” With a snap of his fingers and a gasp from Dean it all came back to him. The Winchester looked between his brother and Gabriel, made an 'I've got my eyes on you' motions, and took off in the direction he saw Castiel go.

Dean could see Castiel sitting in the library in the corner where they found him that very morning. Upon noticing the other man’s entrance, Castiel sat up a little straighter and put the mask that he was so used to wearing back on. But Dean could see right through his act and upon having his memories back, knew exactly what his blue eyed ex-angel was thinking.

“Hey angel.”

“Dean I am no longer an angel of the lord so that nickname seems inappropriate.”

“Doesn’t matter if you got your mojo or not, you’ll still always be my angel.”

Dean swallowed, took a breath, and mustered all the courage he could manage and leaned in. Cas looked up and realized what was happening and closed the gap so quickly it would’ve made Dean’s head spin if we wasn’t so occupied. Lips crashing into one another, teeth knocking, lips parting and tongues battling, hands grasping at hair and jackets, desperately trying to pull closer, kiss harder, but the pair didn’t even need to. All their packed up emotions and unsaid feelings and opinions were lost and found again in that kiss. Finally, when the two needed air they pulled apart and simply started to smile at one another, then the grins turned into laughs and soon the pair was laughing hysterically and when they finally managed to breath well enough to stand they walked back to the kitchen.

“I take it you remember what you said last night?”

“Never gonna forget it Cas.”

The pair finally arrived at their destination where Dean was, as he called it, ‘scarred for life’.

“DUDE CAN YOU NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOUR WEIRD TRICKSTER BOYFRIEND IN THE KITCHEN WE HAVE TO EAT IN HERE?!?!?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided not to include what happened between Castiel and Dean because that should stay between the two of them for now. Also when I wrote the chapter it was really lame and bad so it's not happening. But basically they just accidentally confessed their love for each other and then said goodnight.  
> Why Castiel went back to the library to sleep after their conversation is still a mystery but then again, Dean did fall asleep on a table so maybe they're a better match for each other than we thought.


End file.
